


Kiss Me

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Prompt writing, jackothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swiped this off my tumblr. Prompt: "Kiss Me + Jackothy." Describe this work in two words? Poor Timmie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

It had been roughly a week since the events of the vault and everything else that had happened on Elpis. Timothy was now on Helios again, but this time he was safe from the constant gunfire and every lunatic moon-side that had so vehemently wanted to mutilate every part of him- dead or alive. Although life on Helios wasn’t exactly danger free either, what with Timothy being an exact replica of Hyperion’s new CEO. Well, sort of. Despite no longer being an exact image of the man, he was still expected to act like him. But hey, as long as Mr. Handsome-New-Face didn’t want to give _him_ a new face too, he was okay with his current situation, and certainly wouldn’t do anything to change the man’s mind.

Besides, he’d recently gotten into the habit of role playing whenever he got himself in front of a mirror- well, usually only when he was fresh out of a shower. At this moment, however, he was just standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom of Handsome Jack’s office, having fled there to waste time while the man was on the phone about something or other. Timothy had no idea what or who he was talking to. He didn’t care much either.

Now that’s a Jack thought! “ _Yay_ …” Timothy frowned at at his reflection, then sighed, forcing a smile. Eventually the forced bit faded and he had a genuine smile, and from there he started playing around with his eyebrows, raising one, then bouncing both up and down. It wasn’t long before he became more caught up in making random faces versus one that Jack would (probably) make. At one point he just stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes, creasing his brow angrily, then laughed it off. After that he pulled his head back, pulling his shoulders up, hiding his neck and tripling his chin count.

“Hey there, sexy. Care for a kiss?” He asked his reflection pursing his lips in a way that looked just… Terrible. He then straightened out, adopting a feminine pose and tittering at his reflection. “Oh, you handsome man, I think it should be me asking you to kiss me!” He shrilled, leaning his face forward to peck the air between himself and the mirror. His shoulders dropped, as did his head as he shook with silent laughter. Doing this was proving far more fun then he thought as he looked back up with a grin still on his face.

“Care to repeat that, kiddo?”

All colour drained out of Timothy’s face as his eyes locked on Handsome Jack’s reflection that stood behind his right shoulder. “J-Jack… You, uh, you’re… Phone call over, is it? Ha ha…”

The left side of the man’s mouth quirked as he stood with his arms loosely crossed over his chest. “Don’t avoid the question, cupcake- well, no, that would imply you have some kind of choice, so let’s just call it what it is, a demand.” Jack replied, one hand coming untucked to gesture for Timothy turn around and face him. He did so. “Now. Repeat.”

Timothy stood with his eyes trained on the floor, or rather Jack’s shoes. “Oh, uh, you…” His voice cracked cheeks flushed, unsure if that was in fact what Jack had meant. “Uh-”

“Ah ah, pumpkin. I want the eye contact and everything.” Jack snapped his fingers twice, bringing Timothy’s eyes up.

Oh god, oh lord, oh fuck. Timothy swallowed his pride and let out a steady breath, looking down as he did so, before bringing his gaze back up to meet Jack’s, his eyelids fluttering. “Oh, you h-handsome man,” He began in a delicate tone, his face positively on fire as he continued. “I believe I should be asking you to kiss… me…” His shoulders were slightly raised, hands clenched from the anxiousness he felt in the pits of his stomach.

Jack began to slowly start nodding his head up and down, expression remaining unreadable for a time, until he began to shake with uncontainable laughter, his head then shaking back and forth, eyes alight with glee. His amusement didn’t exactly translate over to Timothy who only smiled awkwardly as he looked to the side, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” Jack finally breathed.

Timothy’s eyes widened, his head turning in shock just in time for Jack’s lips to meet his own. His breath hitched as one of Jack’s hands gripped his waist, pulling him closer into the kiss. Timothy’s hand fell away from his neck onto Jack’s shoulder just before the moment passed and Jack pulled his face away with an impressed smirk.

“You know, I have always wanted to kiss myself. ‘Course in my fantasies it’s usually Somethin’ a little more, well… Ya’ know…”

Timothy didn’t know, but he was certainly starting to acquire the desire to find out. “Heh, ah… Maybe next time…” He replied in a meek tone, gaze averted.

Jack’s free hand snaked up to lightly grip his chin, bring his eyes back to Jack’s. “ _Definitely_ next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay, well, I'm going through a writing block right now, so I'll probably randomly pick prompts from my tumblr and post them here until it passes. So yeah, you kiddies can keep your eyes open for those, I guess.


End file.
